


Hackerman Themed Cuddles

by homerun_child



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (i guess), F/F, Fluff, Plotless Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, This is short. Like probably the shortest thing I've ever written, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerun_child/pseuds/homerun_child
Summary: Satya is hot because of the heat, but Sombra apparently wants to cuddle.





	Hackerman Themed Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *has three other fanfics in the works. Fanfics with plots. Important fanfics.*  
> Me: time to make a short fluff fic

Satya Vaswani was amazed at her current situation. Her big tough, hacker girlfriend was smothering her and refused to wake up. And- is that...of course. She's also drooling on her shoulder. Someone come save Satya from this situation. It's not even the drool that is the problem, it's the heat. Sombra was literally on fire and the room was so hot. Will the gods have mercy on her and lift her cuddly girlfriend off her so she can go sit in the freezer? Please, thanks. 

After a bit of internal and some external screaming, Sombra finally seemed to awaken. She smiled innocently at Satya, as if she hasn't been crushing her since probably later that night. Satya, sadly, could not remain angry at her girlfriend for long though. The way her skin slightly crinkled around her eyes when she smiled and her crazy looking bedhead made it nearly impossible for Satya to remain mad at her. 

Nearly. Satya scowled at Sombra, who in turn pouted. Sombra rubbed her face on Satya's, lying even more on her than when she was sleeping. Satya felt her scowl soften and began to rub Sombra's back, resting her chin on Sombra's head and closing her eyes. She sighed as she felt Sombra's nuzzling slow and her breathing calm. Maybe she could live through a few more hours of 100 degree sleep, but only for Sombra. 

But she better get some tasty breakfast for putting up with the hackermans cuddle fests. Satya Vaswani will not be putting up with this without getting a delicious breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I have no idea what I should name this? I bet you can.


End file.
